lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodthirsty
well everything started when i first was heading to my girlfriends house and that day she was supposed to be going to the doctors and i had spent the whole day with her and when she had left to go to the doctors i was watching her house and the whole day i spent with her things started to happen. when i was with her she seemed to be ignoring me and i had removed her headphones and she had started crying bad and i didn’t know why but someone had accused me of strangling her but i’m not sure if it was true or if i had blacked out or what and then i started yelling at those people and i think i might have lost consciousness again and i was comforting my girlfriend when i seemingly woke up and she was still crying and for some reason my shirt was missing when i woke up and i was sad at the fact that she was crying and i was said to be choking her and i was cold so i had found my jacket and i decided i was going to hang out at my nearby school and i crossed by these teens and i just realized they had knifes and i had also realized there was a pocket knife in my jacket pocket and i looked at it and i blacked out and seen that the kids no longer had arms and i assumed that i had removed them with the knife and i had ran away to say nothing to anyone and they never found out and then my girlfriend finally came back from the doctors and she asked what i had been doing and i said “i…i can’t remember.” and she says “why?” and i say “i think i might have an issue.” and then she wanted me to check the door because someone had been banging at the door and it turned out to be the teen’s friends and they tried to stab me in the side until i had knocked one of them out and grabbed the other teen’s hand before he could try and stab me then i take the knife and stab one in the shoulder to keep him down while i try to focus on the other two that had came.One had been knocked out, the other had been stabbed in the shoulder, which leaves me with one more and he had a pellet rifle and had shot me in the mouth and had busted my gums and i started to bleed from my mouth and he had started to laugh and i asked “what is so funny?” and he said “you’re weak.” and i said”oh, really?” and jumped onto him and pulled the pellet rifle out of his hands and slams him in the face with the butt of the gun and i feel a stinging pain in my backs blood drips and i look behind me and find one of the three teenagers with the knife and i hit him with the butt of the rifle and then i took the knife and stabbed him in the heart and i said “does blood taste good?'” and he died. and then the kid with the knife in the shoulder, had just gotten back up and had suffered from the fall and tried to hit me and i had gotten away fast enough and kicked him in the jaw twice and dislocated it, then kicked inside his mouth and ripped all the skin that was around the mouth apart, then stabbed his throat,which killed him.The last teen had jumped on top of me and pulled out a combat knife and stabbed my left leg and practically immobilized me and made me have a bad limp and i still got back up and reached for the pellet rifle and he had stabbed me again as i was reaching for it and by that time i had already suffered from three wounds and i was bleeding bad but i had crawled to the rifle and the teen got close and my girlfriend came out and i had almost stabbed her thinking that she was one of the teens and she was going to try to take me inside to help me with the wounds until i had attempted to yell “go inside!” but my voice sounded like i was trying to say it underwater and she couldn’t understand me and i ran as fast as i could to get her inside and made her go as she was horrified at the sight and then i got the pellet rifle and hit the teen in the head with it and pulled the pocket knife out and stabbed the teen in his right leg and pulled the knife down and he screamed, then he got back up and grabbed me by my throat and said”i’m going to kill you!” and i spat blood on his face and he tried to wipe it of and took his hand off my throat and i kicked him in the wound and he fell to the ground and i stabbed him in the chest with the knife and he died.Then i realized that there was someone watching me and that was the only witness,my girlfriend. She hasn’t spoke to anyone.i believe.but something snapped that day and now she and i act different. That was a month ago and the day after the incident i was taken to the doctors to check to see if my injuries were infected and any broken bones but i only had a few cuts that needed to be stitched up and when that was done i went home. 2 weeks ago i got in another killing because i found a rich neighborhood that me and my girlfriend moved into a 3 weeks ago and these people that had been walking around my block said that i look pretty tough and had tried to fight me and obviously they had knifes on them and one of them had tried to stab me and i had grabbed his hand and broke his wrist and then he feel and then the other had ran into my gut and slammed through my house door and we fell into the hallway. next to the hallway was our laundry room which had as a normal laundry room would have was a laundry stuff and bleach and it fell and spilled on both of our heads and while he tried to see i pulled out my knife and stabbed him in his forearm and he finally could see and tried to find something hard and i pulled the knife from his arm and stabbed him some more and then put it in his eye and left him there, then the other two came and one had already had a broken wrist so he couldn’t really do much with just a left hand so i found a wooden pole and hit him in the head with it and stabbed him in the gut.All that’s left is a guy who looks like he works out ever 2 hours for an hour and he has a crowbar so i run up to him and he hits me in the head with a bottle of beer,and it was a full bottle too.So then i throw a combat knife at him and i missed and i find a long metal rod and i notice the tip is flat and i stab him with it and he bleeds and pulls it out and places it on the ground and he starts laughing and i say “what is so damn funny ?” and he said “your are covered in alcohol.” and he lights a match and throws it at me and i light on fire and picked the rod up and threw it at him and thankfully hit him right in the throat and i dropped to the ground and my girlfriend just got out of the shower and quickly doused the fire and took me to the hospital. she asked if i would be alright when we got there and they said “we can’t tell right away but he looks like he has some severe burns all across his body and his hair might be a permanent color of black.” and they had to bandage my face up because of the bleach and burns and so i sat there for a week as i had to get better. A week has gone by and the doctor took off the bandages and when she did my girlfriend looked shocked and when i spoke i sounded different and what i said is “whats wrong with my face,is there something different about it?” and what the had noticed was that my face was pure ghost white and my skin had melted over my nose. There was no longer a nose.I was no longer me. So i went back home with my girlfriend after getting all the stuff that i had worn when i went to the hospital and when i got home everything was fixed,like it never happened. all went well. I woke up at 3 in the morning when i first saw my face when i went into the bathroom and i nearly died by surprise when i noticed i was like a ghost and so i laughed and was so happy i couldn’t stop smiling at my new face it started to hurt so i decided to cut a smile in my face and it looks great but i don’t want to stop looking at it so i burned of my eyelids and my girlfriend woke up because of my laughing and she said”baby? what are you doing?” and walked up to me and i smiled and she said”please don’t hurt yourself.” and went back to sleep.i kill now but not my girlfriend. GO TO SLEEP!!! ---- Author is unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Wall of Text Category:BATTELS Category:Blood Category:YT Readings Category:Read by Zombie Horse